How We've Grown
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: George talks about how his and Fred's relationship started and developed from the very beginning, in his PoV. Hope i pulled it off okay FredxGeorge/FredxRandomPerson pairings. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

It all started that night we had the thunderstorm. The lightning lit the whole sky and our room. The thunder was so loud; the vibrations almost shook the house down. I don't think anybody in our house could have of slept through that. As I lay there in my bed, listening to the rain bouncing off the shed roof outside, I felt you creep into my bed. Not even a second passed, I felt your tight grip around me as you cuddled into me. Your head pooped out from underneath the bed sheets and snuggled into my neck. For as long as I've known you, you were always scared of thunderstorms. A smiled formed on my lips and I wrapped both my arms around you to keep you safe and comfortable. Every time there was another loud bang, your grip tightened around me. I heard small sobs and I knew you were crying.

"Shh, don't cry, you're safe with me" I said, and began to stroke your hair. You didn't say anything, but I did notice you had stopped crying. Your grip around me loosened and I felt you're racing heart beat much calmer. It was funny how a few simple words could calm you so much. I continued to stroke your hair because I knew you liked it. It felt so soft under my fingers that I began to stroke it slower and gentler.

"I love you George" You whispered to me. I paused stroking for a moment and smiled.

"I love you too Fred" I said. I felt you smile against me and soon after, you fell asleep. Feeling you against me, and knowing you felt safe with me was the reason I didn't sleep that night. We were only ten years old then, and only interested in each other. However, when we reached thirteen, we weren't as close as we used to be in a way, because since going to Hogwarts, we had made friends and began to let people in a lot more. And of course, there was one thing you were only concerned about more than anything. Girls.

"Oi, George! Look at that one!" You would say to me. I just rolled my eyes and smiled. It's not that I wasn't interested in girls; they just didn't play a very big role in my life while at school. A year later at fourteen, you got your first girlfriend. She was a pretty Ravenclaw named Katy and about your height at that time (We were pretty lanky weren't we?). I didn't like the fact you had a girlfriend. To be honest, I was scared. Scared I was going to lose you forever, and have no one to pull pranks and make up silly potions with. But in a way, I was a little happy for you that you had someone to tell your secrets to and enjoy your life with beside me. I remember the day you had your first date with her. I was in the common room going over some of Snape's homework and you came running in.

"George, George!" You shouted as you run in. I put my homework down and looked at you.

"What is it, another potion gone wrong?" I said and smiled.

"No, no. It's Katy" You said all flustered.

"A spell went wrong and you turned her into a frog?" I said.

"No you stupid git! I'm going on a date with her today aren't I?" You said. I sat there for a moment trying to remember a conversation we may have had, with you mentioning something about this date, but I failed to find anything.

"No, you never mentioned it to me" I said.

"I did, you just probably wasn't listening" You said and then came and sat down next to me.

"Anyway, I need your help with something…serious" You added and looked at me worried. I straightened myself up in the chair.

"What is it?" I said.

"Well, I kind of need to test something with you" You said and your cheeks went pink and I smiled. You looked very cute when you blushed.

"Okay, but what is it?" I said again. You looked away from me and then looked back.

"I…I want to kiss you" You said in a low voice. I felt my face and ears get hot.

"Why do you want to do that?" I asked.

"I just want to see if I'm a good kisser or not" You replied, your cheeks turning pinker. I thought about it for a moment. You were my brother, and I'd always help you if you needed it. The kiss wouldn't have meant anything. I smiled.

"Okay then, pretend I'm Katy and you make the first move" I said, moving myself round so I was facing you better. You moved closer to me, looking around and listening, making sure no one was about. You looked me in the eyes and took a deep breath. My heart was beating so fast, it felt as though it would jump out my chest.

"Close your eyes, would ya?" You said. I smiled and did as you asked. Once my eyes were closed, I felt your hands cup my cheeks and pull me closer. Your soft lips then gently pressed against mine and my heart skipped a beat. You pulled away briefly.

"How was that?" You said.

"I'm sure Katy would be satisfied with that" I said, still with my eyes closed.

"So, what about this" You said and our lips met again. But your kiss was more demanding this time round. I felt your tongue slip across my bottom lip, asking for entry. Again, this kiss meant nothing so I granted you access. Your tongue slid in and our tongues caressed each other gently. After a few seconds, you pulled away again. I opened my eyes and saw you with the cutest blush I've seen.

"Was that okay too?" You asked.

"That was absolutely fine" I said, smiling. You smiled back and put your head to mine and we started laughing.

"Thanks, George" You said and got up.

"No problem, Fred" I said. You smiled at me again and ran out the common room.

"The things I do for him. It must be serious if he wants to test kissing out on me" I said to myself. After thinking about it for a few moments I chuckled and went back to looking over my homework.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, while in bed, I heard the door of the dorm, open and close quietly. I opened my eyes and propped myself up a little, just enough so I could see who it was.

"It's okay, it's only me" I heard you say. I smiled and sat up against the headboard. You put your bag on the floor next to your bed and you came and sat on mine.

"You're in a bit late don't you think?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Well I was with Katy weren't I?" You said, now laying back.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Pretty good. We walked around the courtyard a bit, and then we sat under a tree by the lake and spent most of our time there, talking" You answered, closing your eyes as you smiled.

"Did you…kiss?" I said, and I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

"Yeah, but it was just small little pecks here and there" You replied and looked at me. We looked at each other for a moment, and then smiled. I got out from under the covers and crawled over to you, laying my head on your chest. You brought a hand up and gently placed it on my head, and began stroking it.

"Katy wants me and her to do the same thing tomorrow. You don't mind, do you?" You asked, with a hint of caution in your voice. I was silent for a moment.

"Of course I don't mind. You go…have fun" I said, closing my eyes. I was lying. Of course I minded you were going out with her again. I never told you how lonely I felt when you left me earlier that day. While I was sitting in the common room doing my homework, you were out, enjoying yourself with somebody else. Although, I think you knew I wasn't happy about the whole girlfriend situation, but you never question it.

"I love you George" You whispered. I opened my eyes a little. I remembered the time we had the thunderstorm. I closed my eyes again and smiled.

"I love you too Fred" I whispered back. A little while after, we fell asleep. After that night, we said those two sentences quite a lot. We said them when one of us was sad or upset, and every time, it cheered us up. But on this particular occasion, whatever I said didn't make you any happier. Two weeks after your second date with Katy, she broke up with you. I was happy, but at the same time, I felt a lot of sadness. I could tell you really liked her by the way you moped around and constantly looked sad. You also went into deep thought a lot. I didn't want to ask you what happened, but I hated seeing you this way.

"George, can I talk to you?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, sure" You sighed. We sat down on a couch in the common room.

"I want to know the reason Katy broke up with you" I said, looking at you. You looked at the floor and then at the window.

"She dumped me because of you" You whispered.

"Me?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't compete with you. She said that I had a very strong bond with you, that she knew she would never have with me" You said, now looking at me. I didn't know what to say. It was such a silly reason why she broke up with you. I hated her more than ever. Several times I suggested we turn her into a big fat pot-bellied pig or give her some kind of ailment, but you just said no.

When we finally reached fifteen, being dumped didn't matter to you any more. It happened so much; I guess you got used to it. The days you went out with girls for, would get shorter and shorter until they became one night stands. It was understandable, since as we were getting older and our feelings and emotions were changing. I definitely noticed a change in myself. I noticed I looked at you more, admired you more than I usually did. And every time your eyes locked with mine, I would get these feelings, these emotions to do things with you and to you. Was it wrong? Most would say it was and a little bit of me does too, but most of me doesn't think it is. We had spent every waking minute with each other, from when we were just little dots when mum was pregnant with us, to now. It's only natural to develop feelings for someone you love and spend most of your time with, isn't it? I was fifteen and confused about why I was having these feelings and for the first time in my life, it was something I didn't want to tell you about. But I was a fool to think you wouldn't find out. We were the same person, and if I felt sad or confused, you did too. I had done well to hide that from you for two weeks, but in the end, you finally questioned me. In the middle of the night, you got out of bed and walked over to me as I slept.

"George" You whispered, and lightly shook me. I grunted and rolled over. You then sat on top of me.

"George!" You said and shook me by my shoulders. My eyes sprung open and I sat up.

"What!" I angrily whispered.

"I need to talk to you" You said with such an innocent look on your face. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay" I sighed. You just stared at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Um, can I come under the covers with you? I'm a little cold" You replied and rubbed your arms. I smiled and lifted the covers up.

"Come on then" I said. You smiled and dived under, wrapping you arms around me. I tucked the sheet in around us and then wrapped my arms around you.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I added.

"I wanted to know why you've been feeling sad. And don't deny it. We are the same, and I feel everything you do" You said. I fell silent for a moment. I was trying to think of what to say.

"And I know it's something to do with me" You added. I looked down at you and took a deep breath.

"I've been confused about my feelings, Fred. I…love someone and I don't know whether it's right for me to do so. I don't think it's wrong, but I'm scared of what others might think. And I'm scared of what the person might think as well" I said nervously. I felt your grip loosen around me.

"I take it that person you love is me?" You asked. I didn't need to comfirm that, my silence did it for me. I closed my eyes, waiting for you to either shout at me or get up and walk away, but you did neither. You just lay there, still.

"How long have you felt this way?" You whispered.

"Ever since you practised kissing with me last year, I liked it and I don't know why. But now, I'm only just realizing all my feelings and emotions, and now I understand why I liked it. I liked it because it was you. Because you are the only one I care about more than anyone else. And because you mean everything to me" I said, in a soft voice. You sat up and turned to face me.

"What kind of things do you feel when you look at me?" You asked, staring into my eyes.

"I want to be near you, touch you, kiss you and do…other things with you" I said, and I felt my ears warm up. You came closer to me, crawling over me, and pinning me to the bed with the sheets. Your face was just inches away from mine.

"Do you really mean it George?" You whispered.

"Of course I do Fred, I would never lie to you" I whispered back. Through the darkness of the dorms, I managed to see a smile form on your lips. I felt both your hands cup my cheeks. You then closed the small distance between us and your soft lips touched mine.


End file.
